implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Gear Margovya (series 10) (History of Margovya)
The tenth series of the car magazine show began broadcast on Let's Talk Margovya on August 31, 2013, has so far aired five episodes. The second part of the Pan-American Special aired ahead of the rest of the series, being broadcast alongside the grand finals' night of the thirty-fifth season of Svolochy Showdown on August 31, 2013, while the rest of the tenth series aired starting November 22, 2013 with ten more episodes expected. Aside from the second part of the Pan-American Special, the series would feature another two-part special, called The Run Special. Initially, Let's Talk Margovya declared this season the final one unless the show reaches its target viewer count, however, due to the broadcast success of the Pan-American Special, Let's Talk Margovya decided to renew TGM's contract for another ten series. Harassing Tanya's Guitar: Right after Tanya's performance of "Wrecking Ball" at the beginning of the episode for her birthday performance, her wrecking ball suddenly "spinned out of control" while she was riding in it, while Gavrina tries to "stop" the ball from spinning by hitting it with Tanya's guitar. Trivia: shoots a few scenes as the Fifth Interceptor in which he/she gave Pimp 2.0 to the presenters. Trivia Question: The Top Gear Margovya Trivia Question is the latest addition to Top Gear Margovya's outrageous lineup of unbelievable reviews, intolerable challenges, nosebleeding news, and stupefying stars in the Reasonably Priced Car, even though it is shown only at the end of the episode, and the winner will be announced in the next episode, and this winner will be given a random award. This episode's question: "Megan Young is Miss World 2013, and a judge in this episode's Car Beauty Pageant. But who among these is not one of the other judges? A. Yelizaveta Vulvanova, B. Conrada Cortesova, C. Arya Nukova?" (Answer: B) The lucky winner will get a Top Gear Margovya Series 9 DVD autographed by the four presenters and Young. |- | style="text-align:center;" |100 | style="text-align:center;" |3 | style="text-align:center;" |Yakovich P-uevskaya, Yakovich X4, Joylong Majestic, Andropov K-tolov, Khristenko A1 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |November 29, 2013 |- | colspan="5" |'Introduction:' The girls (and boy) declare that Top Gear Margovya is now celebrating its one hundredth episode, and started reminiscing about their past episodes, even including the episode wherein TGM almost got cancelled when Gavrina drove a car through the Margovyan Palace, with Gavrina remarking that "she and had some business afterwards anyway". When asked where, Gavrina replied that it was in room 669 of Hotel Sogov Arbatskaya City a top secret location. Main Review: Lev reviews the Yakovich P-uevskaya, and comments that this car was his very first car, the same day he first made out with . The P-uevskaya has a top speed of 375 kilometers per hour, and has a 0 to 60 time of 3.4 seconds. The Pimp drives the P-uevskaya around the test track and posts a lap time of 1:19.3. News: Gavrina announces that the fourth batch of Top Gear Margovya merchandise is finally out in the market, including the newest batch of TGM T-shirts, with pics of Lev, Gavrina, Maria or Tanya and the titles of their respective songs imprinted on it. Tanya announces that she has just bought a Yakovich X5, and yet another computer malfunction occurred, so Tanya got the car for only 5,200 margots instead of 5.2 million. Lev announces that he has just sold six of his Lubovenko Desperations for only 500,000 margots each, and the money will go the the victims of typhoon Haiyan in the Philippines. The release of the Turbo and Sport versions of the Yakovich U-Shut up, Lubovenko Beauty, Khristenko D-oomsday and Yakovich WWZ were discussed. Tanya was going to play the official trailer for Lev and Gavrina's upocming movie, , however, she accidentally on purpose played a controversial video of Lev and Gavrina "swallowing" and "tampering" each other with inside the restroom of a local bar somewhere in Oriondovich, Pontival. Challenge: In celebration of Top Gear Margovya's one hundredth episode, the quartet are asked to drive one hundred laps around the 3.5-kilometer Top Gear Margovya test track, however, they have to pick a car out of only four selected cars: the Andropov K-tolov, Yakovich X4, Joylong Majestic and Khristenko A1. Maria immediately takes the K-tolov, Lev takes the Majestic, remarking that "it suits his long vegetables"; Tanya takes the X4, while poor Gavrina's stuck with the A1. The quartet will not race around the track; they will go there one by one. Tanya went one hundred laps in 1:51:12 with the Yakovich X4; Lev makes the challenge in 1:57:15 with the Joylong Majestic; Maria does the hundred laps in 1:54:45 with the Andropov K-tolov, while Gavrina makes a slow 2:27:06 with the Khristenko A1. Star in a Reasonably Priced Car: Margovyan painter and now-actor Terentiy Nakhimov finally makes his comeback in Top Gear Margovya after ninety-eight episodes. He sits down with Gavrina and talks about his success in painting, and his sudden transition in acting, including his first movie role, the 2010 film Looking at Love the Wrong Way, alongside , and . Nakhimov drives around the test track in 1:57.6. Harassing Tanya's Guitar: While doing the one hundred laps around the track challenge, Gavrina bangs around Tanya's guitar anywhere in her A1 whilst cursing Tanya herself for leaving her with one of her most hated cars. Trivia Question: Gavrina is an admitted hater of the boy band A1, and the Khristenko A1 has sufffered from her ire. But which of these is not a real Khristenko car? A. A999, B. G50, C. S6969" (Answer: C) The winner will get the unrated and uncut Lev/Gavrina sex video in Lev's mansion an authentic copy of the Terentiy Nakhimov painting Oh, Dear Merciful God, Please Explain to Me the Madness of This World. |- | style="text-align:center;" |101 | style="text-align:center;" |4 | style="text-align:center;" |Yakovich X5, , , Yakovich U, | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |December 6, 2013 |- | colspan="5" |'Introduction:' The presenters announce that they are dedicating this episode to , the actor who was famous for the Fast and the Furious movies, after which the camera pans to Tanya, who was crying loudly, not because she is saddened by the death of Walker (she is, though), but rather because "broke up" with her the night prior. The presenters then began discussing about the circumstances leading to Walker's death, up to and going as far as Gavrina saying that she had "business" with Walker the night before the accident. Main Review: For the moment she has been waiting for, Maria finally gets to review the Yakovich X5, the newest model of the Yakovich X series, which has been proven to be the best car ever made by Anton Yakovich to date. It has a top speed of 439 kilometers per hour, has a 0 to 60 time of about only 2.75 seconds, enhanced tires, perfect handling, and a light weight of only 908.867 kilograms. The Pimp (Introduction by Gavrina: "Some say that he watches The Fast and the Furious a lot, and that he's looking forward for the upcoming release of the movie , but all we know is that, he's Pimp 2.0!"), who, instead of a gas mask, wore a Paul Walker mask on his face, drove the X5 around the test track, where it posted a lap time of an incredible 1:08.75, making the X5 the fastest car ever tested, and the first car to have ever gone around the track in less than seventy seconds. News: The presenters announces their still ongoing support for the victims of typhoon Haiyan in the Philippines, with Lev commenting that they should stop doing charity works any moment, else one of them might be taken away next. Maria announces that executive producer Yelizaveta Vulvanova has just donated her condoms 1 million margots from her sold condoms to the victims of the typhoon. Lev announces that Vegetables on a Wedding has just aired in theaters, and is an early success. Tanya announces that the official trailer for the upcoming movie , which was mainly inspired by the Fast and the Furious movies and the Need For Speed video game series, was already released. Gavrina was about to show the trailer for the said film, however, in retaliation for what Tanya did last week, she accidentally on purpose played a controversial video of Lev and Tanya doing some business behind some bushes along the Northern Margovyan Superhighway, somewhere between Llamadovskaya, Pontival and Alakdanovich, Quintin del Pan. Challenge: The presenters were asked to choose a car and drive it in reverse along a twenty kilometer freeway. Tanya picks her Toyota Altis, Gavrina chooses her Chevrolet Camaro, Maria buys herself a Yakovich U for the challenge, and Lev looks in his stock of Peel P50's to be sold for charity money, and picks one of them. However, as the race starts, Lev realizes that the P50 has no reverse gear, and he therefore pushed his car backwards throughout the whole race, with the help of the Pimp, though, while the girls began reversing their cars, and even shifting their cars' reverse gears. However, despite having to push the P50, Lev won the race, and later it was revealed that someone sabotaged the girls' fuel stock prior to the race, which explained why Lev won the race. Star in a Reasonably Priced Car: American singer-songwriter and Boys Like Girls frontman Martin Johnson makes his grand return as the Star in a Reasonably Priced Car, the first time a foreign celebrity has ever returned to the show after a previous guesting. Johnson sits down with Gavrina and talks about updates in his career, and the recent success of Boys Like Girls' third studio album, . Right after the main interview, Gavrina and Johnson began talking about their favorite scenes in the Fast and the Furious movies, with Johnson saying that he's also looking forward for the release of 377 kph. Since this episode is a tribute to Paul Walker, Johnson was allowed to use the Yakovich X5 around the track before his official timed lap, in which he posted a lap time of 1:16.74. In his timed lap in the Innova, Johnson posted a lap time of 1:38.75, one millisecond behind the Pimp's 1:38.74. Harassing Tanya's Guitar: While doing the lap in the X5, Johnson suddenly noticed Tanya's guitar in the backseat, so he placed it into the pedals and stepped on it as he floored up. Trivia: During the end credits, everyone in the cast and crew had their first names replaced with Paul, in memory of Paul Walker (examples like , , , , and ). Martin Johnson was the only exception, but he agreed to be credited as Martin Paul Johnson. Trivia Question: This episode is dedicated to the memory of Paul Walker, star of the Fast and the Furious franchise. But what made Tanya very emotional during the episode introduction? A. Her breakup with Roland Tidzhomov, B. Paul Walker's death, C. The commercial failure of her cover of Miley Cyrus's Wrecking Ball (Answer: A) The lucky winner will get a box set containing all of the six Fast and Furious movies, autographed by the franchise's cast members. |- | style="text-align:center;" |102-103 | style="text-align:center;" |5-6 | style="text-align:center;" | , , , Lubovenko Desperation | style="text-align:center;" |None | style="text-align:center;" |December 13/20, 2013 |- | colspan="5" |''Main Article: '' The girls (and boy) announce that they are in London, United Kingdom to participate in a street race called "The Run", a race challenge organized by "some car magazine show in London" as their own version of the 2011 Need For Speed installment, . The race would cover about 11,400 kilometers of track from London to Anadyr, Russia, and whoever arrives at Anadyr first will receive a grand prize of $50,000,000, and since the presenters are running out of money to be given to charity foundations, they decided to race with other professionals and get that money. To start off, the presenters have to get a car of their choice and use them as their official vehicles for the race. Tanya gets a Nissan 370 Z, Lev takes the Lubovenko Desperation he used in the Car Beauty Pageant, Maria takes her Pagani Huayra, while Gavrina forgot to bring a car, so she went to a car dealer in London to buy herself one, but they ran out of stock, so Gavrina was stuck with the Audi A1. However, when they were about to start the race, Maria went to the bathroom to relieve herself before the race starts when Gavrina "snatched" her Huayra and replaced it with the A1. To enter the race, they must head on to the English channel, where twenty-five ferries that can hold exactly thirty cars each are waiting for them, meaning that only 750 racers can be accommodated in the race. Tanya was the first of the presenters to arrive at the channel, placing 697th and being accommodated in Ferry # 24. Gavrina arrives at Top 707 and was also accommodated in the twenty-fourth ferry. Maria arrives next, at Top 743 and boarded on the last ferry, while Lev came in last, not only among the presenters, but among the other racers, as he came in at Top 750 and was the last one to board the last ferry. While boarded on the ferry, Tanya and Gavrina discussed on how they are going to beat the other racers before they race among themselves onto the finish line in Anadyr. On the other hand, Maria and Lev once again forgot to bring money to pay for their food in the ferry, and obviously they can't perform as a house band, as Tanya and Gavrina are boarded in another ferry and can't join them. So, what they did was to perform as dancers, although their dances are more like that of strippers (even including a part where Lev wore only underwear and danced Gentleman while Maria, also in her underwear, did a twerk). This was proven effective, although Maria was taken to bed by some other racers afterwards. As their respective ferries arrived at their first race point somewhere in France, the racers began starting their engines and going as fast as they can. The trip to Anadyr is divided into nine stages, and each stage is composed of about four to seven challenges each, totaling fifty challenges overall. While inside the ferries, two electronic signboards were placed in each of the cars, one on top of the vehicle and one below the dashboard, so that the racer can keep track of his/her position in the race. When the racer is eliminated, his/her rank board is automatically disabled, notifying him/her that he/she is out of the race. A speaker is also installed in each of the racers' cars, so that they may get the full details of each challenge. For Part One of the Run Special, the presenters will take on twenty-seven challenges over five stages: Stage 1 Race 1: A few seconds after the last of the ferries arrived at the Netherlands, their first challenge was announced. They have to drive a total of about 150 kilometers to Brussels, Belgium, and that 730 racers have to arrive at the checkpoint before the next race starts. This race was uneventful for the presenters, as this was only the first challenge. Tanya finishes at Top 684, Gavrina makes it at Top 698, Lev makes the Top 730, while Maria comes in late at Top 739. Race 2: After the first 730 racers have crossed the checkpoint in Brussels, the second race is announced. The racers are asked to travel to Cologne, Germany. This is a make-up race, so no there is no quota, however, there is a time limit of fifty minutes to complete this 165-kilometer challenge, so a racer may rise up, fall down or stay in their respective ranks after the challenge. Gavrina moves up one notch to 697, Lev moves up a notch as well, while Maria moves three notches up to Top 736. Tanya stays at her current position at 684. Race 3: After exactly fifty minutes, the third challenge was announced. The racers have to drive another hundred kilometers to Berlin, Germany, wherein the quota is 719 racers. Tanya arrives at Top 675, Gavrina arrives at Top 687, Lev makes it in Top 709, while Maria still lags behind at 720. Race 4: After 719 racers have checked in at Berlin, the fourth challenge is announced. They now have to get out of Germany and drive at least 175 kilometers to Poznah, Poland, and at least 707 racers have to get to the checkpoint, before the first elimination race starts. Because the racers are not allowed to take breaks during the race (they may take one, but at their own risk, as the race continues even though they are taking their own breaks), and legal breaks may only be taken after each stage, the presenters are getting exhausted and drowsy as they fight the fourth battle against other racers. However, Tanya managed to climb fifteen ranks to Top 660 whilst singing "The Climb" during the race, Gavrina manages to climb fifteen ranks as well, to the 672nd spot, and Lev relieves himself with fifteen cups of coffee and also inches up fifteen spots to Top 694. However, Maria, feeling very drowsy by that time, takes her own break and checks in a local hotel in Warsaw, Poland. However, after she checks out to get back in the race, her car was already trashed, so she had to have it repaired in a nearby mechanic, however, the mechanic said that her car might be fixed in about four hours, so she took her rank board from the top of her car and literally ran the rest of the track to Poznah. After running about forty-eight kilometers, her car was already fixed and she got back into the race, however, when she arrived at Poznah, she was already in the 725th position. Race 5: For the first elimination challenge, the racers are asked to drive about 220 kilometers of track to Kaliningrad, Russia, with Tanya commenting that her own land will never let her down, with only 695 racers being accepted. Since this is an elimination challenge, all racers who will fall below Top 695 will be eliminated from the run. Because the other three presenters are above Rank 695 before the challenge started, they did not need much effort to move up the ranks. Tanya moves up thirteen notches to Top 647, Gavrina climbs up to Top 661, while Lev goes all the way to Top 683, while poor Maria has to climb thirty spots in order to not be eliminated from the race. Sadly, she is about three kilometers from the checkpoint in Kaliningrad when the 695th racer crosses the finish line, so she got eliminated at Top 701. After each stage, the remaining racers will be given six hours to take a break, get some sleep, fill their cars with gas, eat, or even make out, and during this break, racers are not allowed to get back in the race, else it will be regarded as cheating and violators will be disqualified from the race. The first six-hour break was uneventful for Lev and Gavrina, but while checking in to some hotel in Kaliningrad, Tanya accidentally meets Roland, who is also a racer in the run, the first time she met him after their "break-up" during Paul Walker's special tribute episode. First, they talked about their break-up, until it resulted into a physical fight, and after a few minutes their fight was immediately uploaded in YouTube for Lev, Gavrina and Maria to see. However, before their six hours is up, Roland gives Tanya a box of chocolates as a peace offering. A few minutes later, their six-hour break has lapsed, and all racers are called to get back in the race. Stage 2 Race 6: The remaining 695 racers are now asked to leave Russia temporarily and drive to Vilnius, Lithuania and arrive at Top 675. For this challenge, Lev and Tanya went on fire, with Tanya climbing twenty-six ranks to Top 621, and Lev advancing thirty-three ranks to Top 650, while Gavrina only went sixteen places up to Top 645 due to numerous handsome opponents she was staring at throughout the drive to Vilnius. Race 7: Another make-up time challenge will be given to the racers, as now they have to drive about two hundred five kilometers to Minsk, Belarus, in a time limit of one hour and eight minutes. After the sixty-eight minutes is up, Tanya makes two more spots to 619th, Gavrina stayed at Top 661, while Lev unfortunately falls two notches below, ending up at Top 652. Race 8: The racers will now return to Russia, but this time, for a longer stay, as they will now be entering mainland Russia. For the next race, they will now be asked to drive another two hundred kilometers to Smolensk, Russia and arrive at Top 648. Gavrina, who stared and drooled at more handsome and hot opponents during the race, only advanced seventeen places to Top 628, and Lev, feeling drowsy once again, managed to climb twenty-two places to Top 630, while Tanya, a few kilometers from the border of Belarus and Russia, started experiencing "the runs". At first, she thought it was just a minor frequency in her stomach, but while inching to Smolensk, it was confirmed that she has wet food in her intestines. She immediately checked Roland's "peace offering" chocolates for the expiry date, and it read "21 DEC 1992". Because of this extremely disturbing sensation, Tanya's performance for this race is relatively poor, arriving at Top 605. Race 9: The racers continue their conquest in mainland Russia, as they are now told to head to the country's capital, Moscow, to arrive at Top 632. Tanya, feeling a bit better after doing some business in a gas station in Smolensk, advances eighteen spots to Top 587, while Lev, after taking some more coffee to wake him up, advances seventeen spots to Rank 613, now exactly behind Gavrina, who arrived at Top 612. Race 10: Another make-up race is given to the racers to give them more chances and a little break. For this checkpoint challenge, they must drive at least 265 kilometers to Ivanovo, Russia within one hour and forty-five minutes. Tanya uses part of this time to do some "business" in another gas station in Ivanova. However, after she got back in her car, her radio was already "fixed" to play only Conrada Cortesova versions of songs like My Heart Will Go On, Through the Fire and Skyscraper, making her drop two places to Top 589. Meanwhile, since Lev was already exactly behind Gavrina, the two started bumping each other's cars, overtaking some of the opponents in the process. However, after the time is up, Gavrina is at the 609th spot, while Lev is at Top 611. Race 11: For the second elimination challenge in the race, the racers are now asked to drive about 220 kilometers to Nizhniy Novgorov, and only the first 608 racers will be allowed to take the next stage. Because they are stuck battling each other, Lev and Gavrina did not notice that they have been overtaking a lot of opponents already, with Gavrina ending up at Top 585, and Lev already ahead of her, arriving at Top 584. Meanwhile, on the approach to Nizhniy, Tanya suddenly encounters Roland in the road, and in retaliation for what he did to her, Tanya spun Roland's car out of control, making him get eliminated in the challenge, while Tanya, despite of her diarrhea getting more intense, finishes at Top 578. |- | style="text-align:center;" |104 | style="text-align:center;" |7 | style="text-align:center;" | , , , Yakovich M13 Roadster | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |December 27, 2013 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="text-align:center;" |105 | style="text-align:center;" |8 | style="text-align:center;" | , , , , , Khristenko A1 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |January 3, 2014 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="text-align:center;" |106 | style="text-align:center;" |9 | style="text-align:center;" | , , , , | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |January 10, 2014 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="text-align:center;" |107 | style="text-align:center;" |10 | style="text-align:center;" | , Andropov K-linin, Andropov K-milyov, Andropov K-tolov, Andropov K-rigov | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |January 17, 2014 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="text-align:center;" |108 | style="text-align:center;" |11 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |January 24, 2014 |- | colspan="5" | |} Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor Category:Cars